La historia de una leyenda
by AsuraCrying00
Summary: 25 años antes de los sucesos de "Un futuro incierto", Ash Ketchum le sucederá algo que provocará un severo cambio en él, volviéndolo alguien frío y poderoso. Alguien que no le importará destruir naciones y mundos con tal de salvar a aquellos que ama. Él será el más grande Maestro Pokémon de todo el multiverso. AshxHarem Lemon
1. El comienzo de todo

Una noche en la Región de Alola, Isla Melemele (25 años antes de que Takumi se vuelva entrenador)

Casi toda la población de Melemele y de otras islas se encontraban reunida en la casa del Profesor Kukui, sólo para despedir a una sola persona.

\- ¡Permítanme hacer el brindis! – pidió el mismo profesor, ninguno se opuso por lo cual prosiguió. –Antes que nada, gracias por ser parte de nuestras vidas, gracias por hacerlas más animadas y divertidas. – dijo con una gran sonrisa. – Sin ti, no hubiéramos tenido el valor de crear nuestra propia Liga Pokémon. Incluso me atrevo a decir que sin ti no hubiésemos podido comprender a los Ultraentes, en vez de ser enemigos logramos hacernos sus amigos. – dijo Kukui con total orgullo, como si hablase de un hijo en vez de un amigo. – Siempre serás nuestro gran amigo, hasta siempre Ash Ketchum, esto que no es un adiós sino un hasta luego. –

Una vez terminó la gente comenzó a aplaudir y a derramar lágrimas, no tantas como el nombrado.

\- Tienes que verte Ash, estás llorando, jajaja. – dijo descaradamente Kiawe, aún cuando también estaba derramando cascadas de lágrimas.

\- No estoy llorando, solo me sudan los ojos. – le respondió mientras trataba de detener sus lágrimas.

\- Primero Lillie y ahora tu Ash, Alola ya no será igual sin ustedes. – dijo Mallow mientras se sonaba la nariz.

\- Como dijo el profesor Kukui, esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto. – dijo Chris entre con mocos y lágrimas.

Togedemaru se encontraba sobre Pikachu, restregándose en él y empapándolo de lágrimas.

\- ¿Alguien vio a Lana? – preguntó Ash, preocupado de no ver a su amiga, había visto a la madre y sus hermanitas, pero a ella no.

\- Eso es raro, no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. – dijo Mallow, igual de preocupada.

\- Quizás este muy triste como para venir. – dijo Kiawe.

\- Pobre Lana. – dijo Chris.

Ash estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de una explosión, algo había caído en la costa. Por el cual todos salieron a ver qué había ocurrido.

Ash salió y se encontró con Tapu Koko.

\- ¿Viniste por una última pelea? – preguntó con una sonrisa desafiante.

Tapu Koko se le quedó mirando a los ojos, hasta que dio un salto hacia atrás y se puso en posición de combate.

Pikachu, quien escuchó todo, se puso frente a Ash con su posición de combate característico.

\- ¡Cola Férrea! –

Pikachu dio un salto con su cola envuelta de una coraza de hierro y Tapu Koko fue a embestirlo con su cuerpo envuelto en rayos.

Esa misma noche, Ash había peleado con el guardián de la Isla Melemele junto a su fiel compañero de toda la vida Pikachu.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en su habitación acostado mirando el techo, mañana a la mañana partiría a Kanto en un vuelo. Sentía que algo le faltaba, pensando en Lana, pensando que mañana iría a despedirle por su partida.

\- ¿Por qué no habrás venido? – dijo en voz baja, casi como un susurro.

\- Porque no quería que nadie supiera lo que voy a hacer. –

Esto hizo que se levantara rápidamente para terminar viendo a Lana parada frente a él, se sorprendió aún más al ver los que llevaba puesto, un babydoll celeste, resaltando muy bien sus pechos y caderas.

\- Lamento que sean pequeñas. – dijo Lana mientras se cubría los pechos con vergüenza.

\- ¡No es así! – exclamó alzando la voz, instintivamente se tapó la boca. Lo que menos quería era levantar a Kukui y a su esposa. – Eres perfecta tal y como eres. – dijo Ash con un notable sonrojo.

\- Gracias. – dijo casi inaudiblemente. – Ash, se que te irás mañana temprano por lo cual capaz no nos volvamos a ver. Por el cual quiero darte algo que hará que nunca me olvides. –

Lana se desató su prenda y la dejó caer, mostrando su cuerpo como vino al mundo.

\- Eres hermosa. – dijo Ash con un furioso sonrojo.

\- Esta noche seré sólo tuya. – dijo con una sonrisa con pequeñas lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas.

\- "Sólo mía". – repitió Ash, sin ningún aviso la tomó por los hombros y la tiró a la cama.

\- … - Lana solamente cerró sus ojos y esperó lo siguiente.

Ash la vio y la besó, sorprendiéndola, el beso fue simple y rápido, pero ella pudo sentir mucho afecto en él.

\- No se que hacer. – dijo Ash, sin duda hasta hora nunca se había interesado en las chicas, mucho menos en el sexo por el cual no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer.

\- Y tampoco, pero según leí en un libro, uno se tiene que dejar llevar por sus instintos. – dijo Lana un poco nerviosa.

\- "Dejarme llevar por mis instintos". – repitió inconscientemente, algo dentro de él, un interruptor, se había encendido.

Instintivamente tomó sus pechos y comenzó a masajeárselos y a chupárselos, esto provocó un jadeo en ella. Se la asó haciéndoselo durante diez minutos hasta que se cansó y decidió alejarse para descansar.

Se separó y se dentó reposando su espalda contra la pared, Lana se sorprendió que dejara de jugar con ella por el cual lo miró, para terminar, notando un bulto en su bóxer, por alguna razón sintió que debía "hacerse cargo de él".

Se acercó y comenzó a frotarlo, sorprendiendo a Ash, quien quiso detenerla, pero la sensación de sentir su bulto siendo frotado hiso que se rindiera. Cuando notó que Ash le gustaba lo que hacía decidió quitarle su bóxer, al removérselo casi pegó un grito al ver al monstruo levantarse frente a ella, era tan grande como un brazo, exactamente 30 cm de largo, y no tenía ningún problema para mantenerse levantado.

Sin decir nada, Lana decidió lamérsela.

\- ¡¿Qué haces Lana?! No me he bañado desde ayer. – dijo Ash con jadeos y aguantando no gemir.

\- Algo me dice que, si no lo hago, podría arrepentirme luego. – le respondió sin quitar su mirada de su miembro.

Un gemido se le escapó a Ash, para luego soltar una carga sobre la cara de Lana.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Lana mientras tomaba con sus manos un poco del líquido pegajoso, para luego estirarlo con sus manos. – jeje es divertido. –

\- No tengo idea, me sentí tan bien que eso, sólo salió. – dijo Ash con un sonrojo muy notable. - ¿Está enojada? –

\- Si te salió porque te hice sentir bien, entonces estoy feliz – dijo Lana con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Lana! – exclamó antes de abrazarla y besarla.

A acercarla para besarla, su miembro tocó accidentalmente el vientre de Lana, al hacerlo ambos sintieron un pequeño tirón en sus espaldas, un escalofrío que les indicaba algo.

Como si la naturaleza les dijera que hacer, Lana se recostó en la cama y abrió las piernas permitiéndole a Ash verle su precioso lugar.

Ash se arrodilló frente a su "entrada" para luego acercar su miembro a ella, lo introdujo suave y lentamente, provocando que un gran gemido se le escape a Lana.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó al notar como salía un poquito de sangre de su entrepierna.

-Sí, se siente muy bien. Nunca sentí nada parecido. – respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

Al escuchar eso se puso tan feliz que arremetió con más fuerza y velocidad, como si su Pikachu le embistiera con Ataque rápido, al hacerlo Lana no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a gemir demasiado alto.

\- Esta vez siento que algo va a salir de mí. – advirtió al sentir como su respiración se aceleraba, sus pezones se endurecían, y su cuerpo se cubría de una fina capa de transpiración.

Al escucharla su cuerpo tomó una decisión en su lugar, ir aún más rápido, sus movimientos se volvieron tan rápido que pasó de ser Ataque rápido a ser Velocidad extrema. Esto provocó que cada nervio en el cuerpo de Lana sintiera fluir una descarga eléctrica, desde los nervios de su clítoris hasta su médula espinal.

\- ¡Aquí viene! – alertó Ash, sin recibir ninguna respuesta departe de Lana, quien estaba tan sumergida en el placer que no parecía estar atenta a nada.

Embistió una última vez antes de soltar una enorme carga dentro de ella, quien sintió un enorme rayo en todo su sistema nervioso.

Ash quedó encima de Lana, ambos quedaron exhaustos y dormidos.

A la mañana, en el aeropuerto de la Isla Melemele

Ash Ketchum se encontraba apunto de irse en su vuelo directo a Kanto. Antes de irse se encontraba con sus amigos despidiéndole, pero se encontraba un poco triste porque Lana no había venido.

\- "Última llamada, el vuelo h-71 del Aerodactyl hacia Kanto está por despegar". – dijo una voz femenina, avisando que el vuelo de nuestro protagonista está a punto de irse.

\- Supongo que este es el adiós, chicos. – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

\- No es un adiós Ash, es un hasta pronto. – dijo Kukui.

-¡Ash! –

Estando a punto de irse, escuchó la voz de Lana, volteándose y recibiendo un abrazo de parte de ella.

\- Perdón por llegar tarde, pero alguien me dejó con problemas para caminar. – dijo en un susurro al oído de Ash, sonrojándolo en el acto. – Regresa pronto, ¿Sí? – dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, provocando que todo el mundo se sonrojara, exceptuando a Mallow, quien se puso celosa.

\- ¡Por supuesto! –

\- Creo que es obvio por qué llegó tarde. - dijo Burnet con un susurro a su esposo.

\- Y vaya que lo sabemos, no saben como esconder gemidos. - le respondió de igual manera, de un segundo a otro ambos comenzaron a reír, recordando los enormes gritos y gemidos de la noche pasada.

Dentro del avión a Kanto

Ash se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre estrategias de batalla pokémon que le había regalado el profesor Kukui mientras comía unas galletas que le preparó Mallow.

\- _Pika pika pi kaka pikapi "¿Cuánto falta para que volvamos, Ash?"_ – preguntó Pikachu.

\- Supuestamente seis horas. – le respondió con una sonrisa.

El grito de una mujer resonó en todo el avión, alertando a nuestro joven protagonista.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – se preguntó para luego levantarse y buscar a quien gritó, divisando una multitud de gente que se acercó, todo viendo por la ventanilla de la mujer, luego los demás pasajeros comenzaron a ver por sus ventanillas junto con otros que se acercaron para ver de ese lado.

¡Un misil se acercaba a ellos!

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! –

\- ¡Milotic, protección! – ordenó una rubia esbelta con un flequillo cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, vestida con una blusa celeste y un pantalón largo negro.

A unos segundos de la orden de la rubia el avión voló en pedazos, cayendo en el océano.

To be continued…


	2. La Isla

En la mañana, Aeropuerto de la Isla Melemele

Una candente rubia con gafas negras, blusa celeste y pantalón negro se encontraba tomando un café la cafetería del aeropuerto.

\- Fue divertido mientras duró. – dijo la rubia para sí misma. – Espero poder volver el año entrante. –

\- "Última llamada, el vuelo h-71 del Aerodactyl hacia Kanto está por despegar". – dijo una voz femenina a través de un altavoz.

\- Parece que es hora de irme. – dijo con un dejo de decepción.

Yendo para abordar el avión vio algo que la dejó con la boca abierta…

Un chico azabache siendo besado por una peliazul.

«No esperaba encontrarlo tan pronto y menos con pareja», pensó con algo de tristeza. – Bueno la vida sigue. – dijo antes de ir a abordar el avión.

El avión despegó y comenzó a surcar el cielo encima del Océano Pacífico

Primera clase

La rubia se encontraba sentada bebiendo una copa de champagne, luego de un sorbo se quedó observando la copa.

\- Me pregunto si será su novia. – dijo mientras en su mente se repetía aquella imagen, Ash y aquella peliazul dándole un beso. – Genial, ahora no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. ¿Por qué de todas las personas, me vengo a enamorar de él? – dijo con molestia. – Aquella vez que lo vi en Teselia, había decidido que le diría mis sentimientos, pero lamentablemente es muy pequeño para mí. – dijo mientras pensaba en la diferencia de edad actual entre ellos, ella tenía 21 años y él 16. – Vaya que el corazón es un obstáculo para el razonamiento. – dijo antes de estallar en risas, asustando a la aeromoza que llegaba para atenderla.

«Esa mujer está loca», pensó la aeromoza. «Y pensar que es la campeona»

Gritos de terror fueron audibles.

Cynthia miró por la ventanilla para ver que sucedía, al ver lo que era se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a planear lo que haría.

«Con Milotic podré salvarme usando protección, pero ¡¿qué haré con las demás personas?!», pensó, mientras corría por el avión hasta llegar a la cabina de mando.

Toc, toc

Tocó la puerta para que los pilotos le abrieran, pero no hubo respuesta. Por lo que decidió derribarla.

\- ¡Lucario, por favor! – dijo después de liberarlo y señalarle la puerta, a lo cual le asintió y acercó su palma a la puerta para luego expulsar un aura anaranjada que la derribó.

Una vez derribada un sujeto de negro salió rápido de ahí pasando por al lado de Lucario y de Cynthia.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! – preguntó Cynthia, para luego ver como huyó aquel tipo. – Lucario, ve tras él. – ordenó inmediatamente.

Lucario salió corriendo en búsqueda de aquel sujeto.

Cynthia entró a la cabina y vio a ambos pilotos inconscientes, les tomó el pulso, y vio que estaban bien.

\- Tengo que encontrar a alguien que pueda pilotear. – dijo apresurada.

Corrió por todo el avión buscando a alguien que pudiera volar, sin resultado.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué haré?! No hay piloto y un par de misiles se acercan. – molesta se detuvo. «Aunque sea, ¡debo salvarlo a él!» se gritó mentalmente antes de correr a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraba Ash, siguió y siguió, sin poder encontrarlo.

Al correr se encontró con Lucario quien se veía molesto.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó, avergonzado agachó la cabeza para pedirle disculpas. – Parece que se te escapó. – dijo con un suspiro. – No es tu culpa. Hiciste un gran trabajo, regresa. – lo devolvió a su pokébola, decepcionada por no encontrar a su amado se dejó de correr y por un momento había decidido dejarse morir. Hasta que escuchó detrás suyo el chillido de un Pikachu, giró para ver y con lágrimas de felicidad lo vio, Ash se encontraba mirando hacia la ventanilla.

A segundos del impacto, sacó a Milotic y le ordenó usar protección.

El campo de fuerza creado por Milotic fue lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlos a los cuatro.

\- Por favor Milotic, aguanta. –

Si es cierto que Protección es movimiento que puede soportar casi cualquier tipo de ataque, no sería los mismo si es para cubrir totalmente a cuatro, esto iba a ser una apuesta de todo o nada.

Los misiles colisionaron con el avión, haciendo que estallara en pedazos. El orbe de protección creado por Milotic soportó el impacto, y fue llevado por la fuerza de la explosión al océano.

Las piezas del avión comenzaron a caer por todas partes, algunas chocaron con la protección de Milotic, quien seguía dando lo mejor de sí por poder mantener la barrera vigente.

Mientras tanto, Cynthia mantuvo en sus brazos a Ash, quien había caído inconsciente por el shock.

\- Que alegría, que bueno que estés bien. – dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Milotic le señaló a su entrenadora que subiera a su espalda porque la barrera no aguantaría más.

Lo cargó en su hombro hasta el lomo de Milotic, para luego deshacer la barrera y alejarse volando.

Vieron en los escombros por si hubiera algún sobreviviente, pero no hubo caso. Todos era cuerpos quemados o destrozados flotando en el océano.

\- Vamos, Milotic. Ve si puedes encontrar tierra. –

Una cueva, en una isla desierta

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Ash mientras abría los ojos, todo se veía borroso hasta que se frotó los ojos. Comenzó a mirar para todos lados, intentado ver donde estaba. – ¿Una cueva? – preguntó al ver las paredes rocosas, lo único que lo alumbraba eran unas barras de luz de neón. – ¿Cómo habré llegado aquí? – dijo antes de levantarse, para terminar, cayendo. – Me siento muy débil. –

\- Has estado en cama por tres días. – le respondió Cynthia.

Ash al verla se sorprendió. – ¿Cynthia? ¿Realmente eres Cynthia? – preguntó desorientado.

\- ¿Quién más, si no? – dijo con tono de burla para luego soltar una risilla. – Me tuviste preocupada, por un momento pensé que estabas en coma. – su cara pasó de estar alegre a estar triste, apunto de derramar lágrimas. – No se que hubiese hecho si algo te pasaba. –

\- Lo siento, pero no entiendo nada. ¿Cómo terminamos aquí? – dijo tratando de recordar. – Lo único que recuerdo es que… tomé un vuelo a Kanto y luego… nada. – dijo mientras se sostuvo la cabeza.

\- Ya veo, no recuerdas nada. – dijo con serenidad. – El vuelo en el que estuviste, en el que estuvimos. Sufrió un accidente. – dijo con molestia en su voz. – Cayó en medio del mar, no hubo más sobrevivientes aparte de nosotros dos. – le dijo con tristeza. – Lo siento, no pude salvar a nadie más. – dijo apretando fuerte los dientes y puños.

\- ¿Me salvaste no es así? Hiciste lo que pudiste, en cambio yo, veo que no logré nada. – dijo culpándose así mismo. – ¡El único que debería disculparse soy yo! – levantó la voz debido a su ira.

\- Ash. – dijo casi en un susurro.

– ¿Dónde está Pikachu? – preguntó al notar que algo le faltaba.

\- Ah, se me había olvidado. Aquí está. – dijo dándole su pokébola.

Ash vio la pokébola con un rayo en ella, luego miró a Cynthia, luego volvió a ver la pokébola, para luego volver a mirar a Cynthia.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo metiste a su pokébola?! – preguntó super asustado, capaz no le diera miedo tirarse a un volcán o tirarse de un rascacielos para salvar a unos de sus pokémon, pero sí le aterraba Pikachu cuando se enfada por tratar de meterlo a su pokébola. – El odia estar ahí. – dijo preocupado.

\- ¿Enserio? Bueno, él se metió sólo para no estorbar con la protección de Milotic. – dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Ash tomó la pokébola y luego liberó a Pikachu, quien salió dándole la espalda… Luego, miró a Ash con cara de pocos amigos…

\- "¡PIKACHUUUUUU!" – Gritó antes de soltar una poderosa descarga sobre él.

Al recibir el rayo pegó un gritó para luego caer rostizado.

\- No importa que tan amigos seamos, siempre que esté enojado se "descargará" conmigo. – dijo antes de toser humo, su alma aparentemente quería abandonar su cuerpo.

\- Eso estuvo mal Pikachu. – le regañó la campeona.

\- "Pi-ka-chu-pi". – dijo Pikachu rasándose la cabeza con pena.

Ya con las cosas mas calmadas, Cynthia y Ash comenzaron una conversación más tranquila.

\- ¿Tenías asuntos en Kanto, Cynthia? – preguntó Ash recordando que su vuelo era directo a su región natal.

\- No realmente, iba… para felicitarte por haber ganado la Liga de Alola. – mintió, aunque en parte era por eso.

\- Ah, ¿sí? Entonces gracias, no esperaba que aún te acordaras de mí. – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

«Jamás te olvidaría, Ash», se dijo mentalmente. – Eso es rudo de tu parte, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy? – fingió estar enfadada.

\- ¡Lo siento! Pero como campeona pensé que con tantos problemas no te acordarías de alguien tan simple como yo. –

\- Si fueras tan simple no tendría tantos problemas con mi corazón. – dijo casi inaudiblemente.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? –

\- ¡No dije nada! – dijo con un terrible sonrojo.

\- Espero nos vengan a rescatar. –

\- Lo harán, no te preocupes. – aunque su cara dijera todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarden? –

\- Estamos en medio del Océano Pacífico, y eso es lo que me preocupa. –

\- No entiendo… -

\- Que yo sepa de Alola a Kanto, no hay islas que se atraviesen. Quiero decir que en medio del Pacífico no hay ninguna isla registrada, por el cual estamos en una isla que nadie conoce. Y si no recuerdo mal, con Milotic viajamos más de 123 kilómetros desde el avión hasta hallar esta isla. –

\- ¿Estás diciendo que estamos en una isla que no existe en el mapa? –

\- Exactamente… si la isla nunca fue registrada, dudo mucho que nos hallen. – dijo con pesar. – Habrá que esperar un milagro. –

\- Ya veo. – dijo decepcionado, unos minutos después su estómago dio un fuerte gruñido. – Lo siento, parece que tengo hambre. –

\- Buenos no has comido nada en tres días, te estado dando de tomar para que no te deshidrates, pero darte de comer fue imposible. – dijo con una risilla. – Ten. – le dio una comida envuelta en aluminio.

\- Whoa, ¿de dónde lo conseguiste? –

\- Del avión, he ido un par de veces para conseguir todo lo necesario. Tenemos comida para al menos dos semanas y suficiente agua para un mes. –

\- Ya veo, has pensado en todo. –

\- No es la gran cosa. – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo. – Te dejaré sólo por un momento, tengo que ir a explorar la isla. –

\- Te acompaño. – se levantó, para luego ser empujado por Cynthia.

\- No es necesario, necesitas juntar energía. No has comido nada en tres días. – le dijo antes de salir de la cueva.

\- ¿Crees que soy una carga para ella, Pikachu? –

\- Pi-pi-ka-chu. – le dijo mientras se frotaba en Ash.

\- Sí que sabes como subir mi ánimo, amigo. – dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

En medio de la jungla en la isla

El Lucario de Cynthia se encontraba arrastrando una red con tres soldados en ella.

\- Veo que has pescado algo, Lucario. – dijo Cynthia al ver a esos soldados.

\- "Ama, me he encontrado con ellos saliendo de la costa. Como iban armados, los inmovilicé". –

\- Ya veo, buen trabajo. – se dirigió a la red. – Milotic, sal. –

El pokémon sirena apareció frente a su entrenadora.

\- Hidrobomba, pero que sea suave. –

Milotic disparó un pequeño chorro de agua a los soldados, despertándolos en el acto.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó en inglés, pero Cynthia le entendió.

\- ¿Quién eres Rubia? – preguntó otro de ellos, a éste Cynthia le mandó una mirada asesina, que logró hacerlo temblar.

\- Libéranos ahora mismo o te… - fue interrumpido por una patada que le dio Cynthia en la boca.

\- Las preguntas las haré yo. – les dijo secamente. – ¿Para quién trabajan? ¿Y qué hacen en esta isla? –

\- Maldita japonesa tetona, libéranos. – a este le fue peor, Cynthia le pisó los testículos con su tacón, al punto que sintió ser perforado.

\- ¡Respondan! –

\- No te diremos ni mierda, ¡Rubia teñida! –

Esto último enfureció a Lucario, por el cual rasgó la red y sacó al tipo que dijo eso para luego mandarle una lluvia de golpes y terminarlo con palmeo.

El tipo cayó inconsciente.

Luego Lucario miró bestialmente a los otros dos.

\- Hablaré, ¡hablaré! Te diré lo que quieras. –

\- Perfecto, dime ¿para quién trabajan? –

\- Somos de la marina estadounidense. Nos enviaron para verificar si nuestro objetivo está muerto. –

\- ¡¿Quién es su objetivo?! –

\- ¡Ash Ketchum! –

Escuchar eso hizo que a Cynthia se le pusiera sus ojos de color azules.

\- ¡¿Por qué quieren matarlo?! – lo agarró de su cuello, estando apunto de estrangularlo.

\- No lo sé, sólo nos ordenaron eso. No sé nada más. – Cynthia lo soltó de mala gana.

\- Por lo que dijiste, aún sigue vivo ¿no? – dijo el soldado que le pisaron las bolas. – Gracias por la confirmación. – dijo antes de mostrarle su radio, ¡Toda su conversación fue escuchada por otros!

\- Lucario, ¡mátalos! –

\- "Como ordene mi ama". – dijo antes de mirar con una sonrisa a los soldados.

\- ¡Por favor, te dije todo lo que querías saber! –

\- Culpa al idiota que tienes al lado. – dijo Cynthia antes de marcharse.

Los gritos desgarradores fueron escuchados por toda la jungla, pero cierto héroe no escuchó nada debido a que se encontraba comiendo felizmente.

\- ¡Que buena que estaba la comida! – dijo con una sonrisa y una cara de alivio total.

La rubia entró a la cueva y vio a Ash con una mirada triste, él la vio y se preocupó.

\- ¿Qué sucede Cynthia? –

\- ¡Ash! – exclamó antes de saltar sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza. – No importa que suceda, yo te protegeré con mi vida. – dijo antes de besarlo, cosa que lo sorprendió, demasiado.

\- Espera Cynthia ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó al notar algo raro en ella.

\- ¿No te gusto? – preguntó con tristeza.

\- No es que no me gustes, pero ese no es el caso. – dijo negando con su cabeza, entonces lo siguiente que vio le hizo estallar la cabeza.

Cynthia se desnudó frente a él, que dando sólo con su colgante en medio de sus pechos.

Los ojos de Ash se perdían por completo, como si analizara todo lo que pudiera.

«No puedo pensar en nada», se dijo mentalmente.

Como si de una fiera se tratase, le arrebató sus pantalones en menos de un segundo, como si tuviera gran habilidad.

Sólo quedaba una cosa que le estorbaba, su bóxer que al sacárselo su miembro le golpeó en la cara a Cynthia, sorprendiéndola, demasiado, trago grueso y siguió. Primero que nada, decidió chupárselo, para luego tragárselo, metiéndoselo a la boca hasta llegar a la base.

Ash dio un fuerte gemido que fue escuchado hasta por Lucario, quien pensó que dentro de poco vería pequeñas Cynthias por todos lados.

\- ¡Se sale! – gritó Ash, para luego correrse dentro de la boca de Cynthia.

Fue un golpe directo a su garganta.

Una vez se lo tragó por completo, sacó su miembro de la boca.

\- Casi me ahogo, se nota que ya comiste bien. – dijo con una risilla.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ash, con la respiración acelerada.

\- Porque te amo. – le respondió antes de poner sus pechos sobre su cara.

Ash instintivamente comenzó a masajearle uno y chuparle el otro, succionaba tan fuerte que parecía querer que saliera algo de ellos.

\- No importa que tan fuerte chupes, nada saldrá. – dijo feliz de ver a Ash estar tan prendido de ellos. – Es hora del plato principal. – dijo antes de sentarse sobre falo de Ash, podía sentir como tocaba desde su clítoris hasta trasero. Luego comenzó a moverse, frotando su intimidad con la de él.

\- Se siente tan bien. – dijo Ash, antes de sentir como su miembro comenzaba a mojarse, algo lo estaba humedeciendo.

\- Con sólo esto ya estoy completamente mojada. – dijo Cynthia con una cara tan sexy, que volvió loco a Ash, la tomó fuertemente de la cintura, para luego levantarla y ponerla encima de su punta. Con la fuerza de un Conkeldurr, la empaló, un grito desgarrador salió de la boca de Cynthia.

\- ¿Cynthia? – preguntó preocupado, luego miró la unión de ellos y notó salir sangre de ella. – Cynthia, yo… -

\- No te preocupes, se siente bien, sólo duele un poco. – le dijo antes de besarlo. – Húndete conmigo en el placer. – le susurró en el oído.

\- Te tomaré la palabra. – dijo antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas. – Cynthia, si seguimos así voy a volver a venirme. –

\- Está bien, úsame las veces que quieras. No te preocupes por mí. –

Esto le hizo enojar a Ash, ¿que no se preocupara por ella? Ahora si iba a ver de lo que está hecho Ash Ketchum.

Sacó su miembro de ella.

\- ¿Por qué lo sacas? – preguntó sorprendida y triste, prácticamente le rogaba por se la volviera a meter.

La tomó por sorpresa y la tiró a suelo, le separó las piernas y luego comenzó a lamerle sus labios inferiores, una vez terminó comenzó a chupar suavemente su clítoris, como un bebé chupando un pezón, luego comenzó a darles suaves besos en el monte de venus para luego ir a lamerle sus muslos, si tuviera que compararlo con algo sería un cachorro tomando agua.

Una vez ya descansó, puso su miembro de nuevo dentro de ella, pero esta vez iba más calmado, entraba dando unos pequeños ladeos de cadera para luego sacarlo, esto provocaba que jugara con las paredes internas de su vagina.

Sin duda esto la volvía loca.

Dos horas después

Cynthia se encontraba recostada pansa arriba, podía verse su vientre cubierto con pequeños hilos de semen, respirando exhaustivamente. Sin duda la dejó muerta, ella logró alcanzar los quince orgasmos, mientras que Ash sólo eyaculó dos veces, dejando una clara victoria para él.

\- Eso fue nuevo. – dijo Ash al no tener idea de como supo estimularla hasta tal punto. – Creo que me sobrepasé con ella. – dijo al verla tan cansada, pero la sonrisa en su rostro le hizo cambiar de idea. – ¿Quieres seguir haciéndolo? – preguntó inocentemente.

\- No creo poder más. – dijo nerviosa, su zona intima se encontraba muy sensible actualmente.

\- Leí en un libro que las mujeres pueden tener orgasmos infinitos. – dijo Ash con ojos de cachorrito.

Cynthia en ese instante maldijo a aquel que inventó ese rumor, pero no pudo decirle que no a esos ojitos.

\- Está bien, ya te lo dije ¿no? Soy toda tuya. – dijo con una cara de que se va a arrepentir luego.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó Ash antes de saltar sobre ella.

¿Logrará Cynthia proteger a Ash?

¿O más bien, ella logrará sobrevivir de él y de su incansable apetito sexual?

¿Lograra alcanzar o superar el récord nacional?

¿Podrá disfrutar de esos famosos multi orgasmos que sólo algunas chicas pueden tener?

Nunca lo sabremos…

Próximo capítulo: "El egoísmo de la humanidad".

To be continued…


End file.
